Countdown to Mania
Countdown to Mania is the 13th episode of Total Bellas. It aired on October 18, 2017. Summary Nicole is determined to get back in the ring in time for WrestleMania; J.J. decides to renew his vows with Lauren, while Brie and Bryan get things in order before the birth of their daughter. Recap Nikki Bella is heading back to the doctor on this week's Total Bellas, and nobody seems to know what to expect because they're not exactly sure where she hurt her neck or how much this time she will miss. And, while it turns out that she did, indeed, do a number on herself and is all but ordered by her doctor to retire, he gives her the all clear to compete in one more match — WrestleMania — as long as she limits herself to the forearm and the Rack Attack 2.0. So, not only does Nikki plan to send herself off into the sunset properly, rumors have also begun to swirl that John Cena is going to propose to her at the show. There's even a Vegas prop bet with some halfway decent odds, which Daniel Bryan encourages Nikki to lay some money on. Either way, he says, she wins. Tough to argue with that. Having made some serious progress in marriage counseling, JJ tells Lauren he wants to renew their vows to symbolize their ongoing commitment to each other. The Bellas, of course, tend to think their brother drops the ball when it comes to big moments, so they aren’t holding out hope that he'll come through in the clutch. Impressively, JJ flips the script, refusing to divulge any of his plans and pretending, at first, like they're going to have the ceremony in a pub. But not only did he organize a lovely outdoor ceremony, he very quietly asked Daniel Bryan to be the officiant, and it goes off without a hitch. JJ, you did good. Brie Bella is about two weeks out from giving birth, and she's waited long enough to choose where she is going to have the baby. (There's also a brief debate over whether Winston and Josie need extra training before Birdie arrives.) In keeping with their more naturalistic lifestyle, Brie and Daniel Bryan are leaning toward a home birth and even go so far as to consult a doula to figure out the logistics. But the family pokes about 100 holes in the plan when Brie announces the home birth option, convincing her that she shouldn't be too far from a hospital should complications arise. So, while they decide to stick to a natural birth, they plan to have Birdie in a hospital after all. Image Gallery Countdown to Mania 2.jpg Countdown to Mania 3.jpg Countdown to Mania 4.jpg Countdown to Mania 5.jpg Countdown to Mania 6.jpg Countdown to Mania 7.jpg Countdown to Mania 8.jpg Countdown to Mania 9.jpg Countdown to Mania 10.jpg Countdown to Mania 11.jpg Countdown to Mania 12.jpg Countdown to Mania 13.jpg Countdown to Mania 14.jpg Countdown to Mania 15.jpg Countdown to Mania 16.jpg Countdown to Mania 17.jpg Countdown to Mania 18.jpg Countdown to Mania 19.jpg Countdown to Mania 20.jpg See also *Total Bellas External links * Total Bellas #13 at WWE.com * Countdown to Mania on WWE Network Category:2017 television events